


Heat Assistance

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is pretty sure he's a beta, then he goes into heat. He goes to omega Poe for some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the tfa kink meme prompt:  
> "An omega goes into heat and is helped by another omega. Any pairing." 
> 
> Warning: Consent issues inherent with mating cycles/going into heat

Finn knew he was a beta. He had known since the first time his pod had gone over outsider alignments in tactics. Commander Vino said alignments were a weakness. They made people into mindless breeding machines. The commander explained that stormtroopers had evolved beyond the weakness that plagued the general population through suppressants and conditioning. There was no place for weak willed omegas, hot headed alphas, or nurturing betas in the First Order. It was just one of the many things that made the First Order superior to the Republic. 

Despite Vino’s lesson there was still plenty of speculation about what people were in the barracks. Some were obvious. Phasma towered above everyone and could bring soldiers to heel with a growl. GH-9032 would occasionally start to smell amazing and would be sequestered into a solitary cell. There were jokes about so-and-so being in a rut, or that a certain general needed a good breeding. Finn never found those jokes funny, but he’d smile and laugh if someone made eye contact with him when they told them.

He also laughed when people joked that he had the soft skin of an omega and rolled his eyes when he got called a knothead. He knew they were just messing around. Finn was a beta. He had the medium build of a beta, the muscle and fat distribution of a beta, and the even temperament of a beta. When he came upon the question while filling out his medical form for the resistance doctors he confidently checked beta, happy that there was at least one thing in life he didn’t have to wonder about.

He was so certain that he was a beta that he didn’t realize he was going into heat until it was too late. It had begun with a stomach ache. Nothing too surprising. Even months later his body was still getting use to the rich food the resistance ate. Next was a fever. He hadn’t had one since getting off the of the medication his physical therapist had subscribed, but he’d dealt with more in his life without complaint. He began to get concerned when his skin started to feel inflamed and he broke out in sweaty shivers so he went to bed early, hoping that a good night sleep would help. He woke up in the middle of the night sobbing.

He stumbled into the small refresher attached to his room and stripped down, biting back a moan when the rough fabric of his shirt caught against one of his nipples. He pulled his pants down and shifted uncomfortably at the wetness there before realizing it wasn’t just sweat covering his thighs. He froze for a breath before brushing a finger against his wet hole, moaning in embarrassment and confusion when it caused more slick to come out. His first reaction was “fuck,” followed shortly by “Poe.” 

Poe would help him. The pilot always helped him. He was smart and beautiful. And an omega. Finn thought of Poe as he pushed his finger inside of himself, moaning as his body clenched around it. He bit his lip hard and shook his head. No. He needed to get up and go get Poe. He fumbled to grab the robe hanging up near near him and haphazardly slid it on as he left his room and began walking barefoot towards Poe’s room.

He stopped a few times, groaning as he pressed his too hot face against the cool stone wall. “Poe,’ he said, forcing himself away from the wall, “Poe, Poe, Poe.” He kept up the mantra as he made his way to the other man’s room. He had to get to the omega. Poe would know what to do. 

When he finally arrived he pushed his hand against the intercom and whined the man’s name.

The door opened. “Finn?” Poe was shirtless and half awake. His curls were covering one of his eyes and there was a red indent on his left cheek. Finn took in all of those details and the way that the hallway light cast a shadow on Poe’s hipbones as he fell into the other man. Poe caught him, strong arms wrapping around Finn as he made a confused noise. 

Finn heard Poe inhale. “Fuck,” Poe breathed heavily into his neck. He whimpered at the sensation and tilted his head instinctively, wanting more than just Poe’s breath on his neck. Everytime he swallowed he could feel the swollen scent glands in his neck contract.

“Poe,” he repeated. He vaguely knew he’d have to say something else soon, but it felt so good to finally be surrounded by Poe’s scent, laying against him with a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“It’s alright buddy,” Poe said against his neck. “Come on, let’s move over to the bed so you can sit down.”

Finn felt a fresh rush of wet warmth run through him at the suggestion of going to the bed. He nodded frantically. “Poe.” Poe kept his grip firmly on his waist as he shuffled awkwardly with him. It probably would have been easier if he’d move his head from Poe’s shoulder, but he couldn’t imagine leaving the warm, happy, safe, scent. 

He landed on the bed with a harsh thump. For some reason Poe wasn’t sitting down with him, but he’d moved the arm that had been around his waist to his neck and was gently massaging Finn’s swollen glands. Finn buried his face against his bare stomach, mouthing at the soft skin there.

He could feel Poe’s stomach flex beneath his lips. “BB-8,” Poe’s voice was heavy and Finn nibbled at his skin, hoping he’d say his name instead. 

BB-8 let out a series of curious beeps from it’s resting pod. Finn had been working on his droid, but he was too far gone to translate what they were saying. 

“Yeah, Finn needs a doctor. Can you go get one from medbay? See if Dr. Yur is still on duty,” Poe said. BB-8 gave an affirmative beep and whirled away.

Finn shook his head against Poe, “No doctor. I just need you Poe.” Finn’s head was foggy but he knew he didn’t want anyone else seeing him like this. He didn’t want anyone else in Poe’s room either.

“Trust me, you need a doctor. If you’re really going into your first heat at 23 you’re going to need stabilizers at the very least,” Poe said. Finn wanted to protest again, but the hand that wasn’t currently rubbing his neck came up and began running through his hair. 

Finn tried to grab at Poe several times while they waited, but Poe redirected his hands each time. Finn did his best to behave. He didn’t want to touch Poe if Poe didn’t want him to. But it was difficult. Finn was sitting in a wet spot of his own slick. If he could just get a finger or two inside of himself it would all be okay. He shifted, moving his hand to his ass. The robe was in the way though and the thought of moving to take it off was too much. He gave a sad groan against Poe’s skin and received an affectionate head pat in response. 

He heard the door slide open when Dr. Yur arrived. Finn avoided looking at the beta, keeping his gaze on Poe instead as the other man addressed the doctor. He didn’t pay attention to what was being said until Poe said his name, “Finn. The doctor needs to talk to you alone for a bit. I’ll be right outside, okay Finn?”

Finn whined as Poe detached himself from Finn’s grip. He stood up to follow him, but Dr. Yuri stepped in between them. Ze gently reached over and pushed Finn back down onto the bed. Finn turned away from the doctor as ze began running diagnostics on him. He buried his head into Poe’s pillow instead, breathing in the other man’s scent. 

Dr. Yur said something and then there was a sharp prick against Finn’s neck. Suddenly Finn became very aware of the fact that he was humping Poe’s bunched up blankets. He froze. 

“The shot will help clear your head, but the effects are temporary,” Dr. Yur said. “We’ll have to make some decisions quickly. Ideally we would have caught this sooner, but it appears your forms have you marked as a beta.”

Dr. Yuri’s voice wasn’t accusing, but Finn still flinched as he righted himself. “I thought I was,” he said, his voice coming out as a whisper. He tried to swallow but his throat felt raw. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. One of our doctors should have done a complete check up at some point. This is much more a failure on our part than yours. What matters now is that we need to come up with a heat plan. It seems you instinctively went to Poe for assistance. Is that something you want to pursue? Alternatively, we can assign you a temporary alpha, or induce a medical coma that will allow you to sleep out the effects. Unfortunately, it is too late to prevent the heat from happening, and leaving you alone would likely result in injury.”

Finn shuddered at the thought of being in a coma again. A random alpha also seemed terrifying. “How can Poe help? Isn’t he an omega too?”

“In many cultures, it is common for omegas to assist each other in heats. They cannot knot, but their scents have a calming effect and they can provide assistance with the more physical needs you’ll be experiencing,” Dr. Yur explained. Zir voice was clinical, but it didn’t stop Finn from blushing at the idea of Poe helping him with his ‘physical needs.’ 

“I wouldn’t hurt him though, right? I’ve heard that omegas hurt people sometimes when they’re in heat,” Finn said. He licked at his lip which was still swollen from when he’d bitten it earlier. He didn’t like the thought of losing control like that again.

“It’s true that some omegas become violent, but you’ve shown no signs of that. Poe has experience in assisting other omegas with their heats. If he agrees I’m sure he will take the necessary precautions.” Finn swallowed again. The thought of Poe helping others through their heats was almost too much. He was suddenly aware again of how sweet the room smelled. 

“Yes. Poe. I want Poe. If he agrees,” Finn said. 

Dr. Yur went over some basic heat information with him, most of which went right over his head. All he could think about was Poe and if he would agree or not. Also what it would mean if he did. Dr. Yur said that assisting omegas had varying levels of involvement in the sexual parts of heat. Finn felt a fresh rush of warmth run through him at the thought of Poe’s hands on him.

“The shot is clearly already wearing off,” Dr. Yur said, both of zir noses wrinkling. “I will go get Poe.”

Poe was still shirtless when he came back into the room. Finn was torn between being humiliated at his earlier actions, and wanting to kneel before Poe and kiss his stomach again. He couldn’t look at the other man as Dr. Yur explained the situation.

“You want help with your heat then, Finn?” Poe asked. Finn nodded, glancing up briefly before looking away. “Okay. I can do that. What’s some heat assistance between omegas.” There was something off in his voice, but Finn couldn’t focus on it. He was overcome with relief that the other man had said yes, that he wouldn’t be leaving Finn alone. 

Dr. Yur said spoke a bit longer before leaving them. There was an awkward moment of silence after the door closed before Poe moved over to the bed and stood in front of Finn. “How are you feeling buddy?” he asked, his voice soft.

“Hot,” Finn answered. It wasn’t as bad as it had been, but he was already starting to sweat again. 

“Right then, you can undress if you want, It will make things easier,” he said. Finn nodded and tugged open the robe he’d hastily tied, tossing it off to the side once he got it off. Growing up without any privacy meant he didn't mind being naked, though he did heat up as Poe looked him over appreciatively. He looked up expectantly at Poe who smiled before removing his own pants. He was still in his underwear, but Finn couldn’t bring himself to care. He reached out to touch the soft skin of Poe’s stomach.

“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do my best to give it to you,” Poe said as he reached out and touched Finn’s face.

“Please kiss me,” Finn said. Poe looked surprised, but was quick to comply, leaning down to meet Finn’s lips. His mouth felt cool against Finn’s as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s hips, pulling him on to his lap. He deepened the kiss. Because of the suppressants he hadn’t done much before, but he had always liked kissing. 

“Poe,” Finn pulled back, he could already feel his mind getting foggy again and he had something he needed to say before he became a mumbling mess again. “Thank you. I’m really glad you said yes. I can’t imagine what I’d be doing right now without you.” Poe smiled back at him and cupped his face, giving him a soft kiss.

“Yeah, it’s a real sacrifice,” Poe teased. He gave Finn’s nose a wet kiss, “You’re welcome. I’m always glad to help an omega in need.”

Finn grabbed Poe's hips as they began to kiss again. He pushed up, rubbing his cock against Poe's covered ass. The friction was nice, but it wasn't what he needed. 

Poe seemed to understand, he gave him another filthy kiss, pushing back on Finn’s cock before getting up. He knelt down in front of him. He kissed each of Finn’s knees before ducking down and reaching under the bed to grab a medium sized box. 

“Toys,” he explained with a grin. “Completely necessary for any good heat experience.”

Finn stared at the selection with wide eyes. There was over a dozen different items. They were a rainbow of colors from flesh ones to a glowing neon orange piece. Finn couldn’t even begin to imagine what some of them did. One was just a string of balls. 

“Here,” Poe pulled out a bottle and opened it, putting it up to Finn’s face. “It’s synthetic alpha hormones, it will help get you in the mood.”

Finn scrunched his nose in disgust and pulled back. “I’m already in the mood. I don’t want that.” The clear liquid smelled terrible compared to the earthy scent of Poe’s bedroom.

Poe laughed. “Alright. I don’t really like the smell either. You’ll need some of it inside of you though to trick your body into thinking it’s actually being mated.” Finn watched as Poe dipped his fingers into the liquid, rubbing them together in the slick. He reached down with his dry hand and pushed Finn’s thighs apart. Finn let them spread easily, swallowing thickly as Poe’s wet fingers immediately found his hole and rubbed against him. 

Poe sucked a mark into his thigh as his fingers entered him. Finn almost came from the sharp pain alone. He squirmed, digging his fingers into Poe’s scalp. He switched to his other thigh, licking up the wetness there. Finn moaned. It was almost perfect. He tilted his hips up and reached out to tug on Poe’s hair. He clenched down on the fingers as he begged. “Please.”

Thankfully Poe seemed to know what he was asking for. “You want me to eat you out?” Poe asked with a grin.

Finn nodded. “Yes, please Poe. Please,” he tugged on his hair again and Poe moaned in response. 

He spread him open with his hands and licked a wet trail from his inner thighs to his hole. He kissed the hole itself before pushing his tongue against it, pushing past the tight rim, The high pitched noise that Finn made in response was lovely. Poe squirmed as his own body responded, making his own hole wet and his dick hard This was about Finn though, so he ignored the way that his underwear was becoming uncomfortable. 

Poe licked and tongue fucke Finn until the other omega shuddered and came. It was just a penile orgasm though, not what Finn's heat was actually pushing him towards. Poe fumbled with the bottle of pheromones again, slicking his fingers and shoving three of them into Finn's loose hole. 

“Have you ever had a toy inside of you?” he asked. Finn shook his head. Poe was willing to bet he hadn't ever had anything inside of him before tonight. He pushed the thought aside, ignoring how hard it made him, and turned towards his toy box. 

Poe picked out something relatively small. It was deep brown and curved. Typically he only used it outside of heats because it was so small, but it would be a good start. He wrapped his wet fingers around it to slick it up.

He was careful as he pushed it slowly in. Finn gasped and arched his back, eyes fluttering shut as Poe pushed in the last few inches. It wouldn't be enough, but Finn seemed happy to ride it for the moment. Poe knew an alpha would have just started with their cock, but he liked the build up. 

He was able to give Finn another orgasm with the toy. His entire hand was wet with Finn's slick by the time he pulled it out. He immediately reached for one of the larger toys, a deep green one with a knot. This one came with synthetic alpha pheromones built in. 

He didn't bother going slow this time. Finn was already so gone that all he did was moan when Poe shoved the large toy into him. He thrust the toy into him several times before positioning it where his hips were and grabbing Finn’s waist with his free hand to simulate what an actual alpha would do. He had a harness for this, but other omegas tended to be turned off by that. It strayed too far outside the realm of simple assistance. 

Finn pushed back to meet his thrusts. Poe leaned in against him, bare chest pushing against Finn’s sweaty back. He placed wet sucking kisses up and down Finn’s neck, avoiding where an actual claim mark would typically go. His own cock rubbed against Finn's ass, still trapped in his now ruined underwear.

“You’re doing so good Finn, going to knot you,” he said. Finn moaned in agreement. Poe used his thumb to push down on the button that would make the base begin to swell. Finn grunted softly at the feeling but angled his hips ups to take it. Finn shuddered as the knot grew big enough to get stuck inside of him. Poe stroked his sides and kissed his tense shoulders. “Just a bit more, there, you've got this.” 

Finn came with a sob when the toy contracted and released its synthetic sperm inside of him.

Poe waited for him to come down from his heat high. Knotting, even with toys, would allow him a few moments of clear headedness in between matings. He reached down to adjust himself, giving his cock a few strokes as he did.

They made it through two more knottings. Poe was getting sore, but he knew it would be nothing compared to how Finn was going to feel tomorrow.

“You’re going to like this one,” he said, picking up a pink toy, one of the few they hadn't used yet.

Finn frowned at it from where he was laying, sprawled out on Poe's now disgustingly wet sheets. 

“I want you inside of me,” Finn said, reaching over to take the toy and put it back in the box.The toys were great, but what he really wanted was Poe’s cock in him. He could see the other man was half hard, that he’d been in various stages of hardness from the start. Finn had been waiting for him to fuck him, had been expecting it each time they began another round, but instead he'd just gotten toy after toy. 

The few times Finn had reached over to palm him through his underwear Poe had shook his head and told him that he didn't have to. He kept saying that this was about Finn, not him. That didn’t stop him from pressing his hard covered cock against Finn's thigh as he fucked him with toys though. 

He'd been too far gone to protest before, but now that he was well into meeting his body's demands he wanted the real thing. He pressed his lips against Poe's. “Fuck me with your cock, please Poe.”

Poe moaned into the kiss. When Finn reached over to run his hand over Poe's hard cock Poe thrust into him twice before stopping himself. “Finn, I know that seems like a good idea, but it’s really not. That's not something most omegas do with each other.”

“Oh,” he blinked at Poe before swallowing and removing his hand. “I didn't realize. That makes sense. I mean, I understand if that's not something you're into.”

Poe shook his head and grabbed Finn's hand. “Trust me, it’s not that I’m not into it. That's definitely not the problem. But I’ve helped other omegas through their heat before and topping them has never turned out well. It just disappoints them. I’m not big enough, and I can’t knot Finn, you won’t get anything out of it.”

Finn looked at where Poe was stroking his hand and licked his lips. “We could still do it though. I probably don't need to be knotted again for awhile, my heads feeling pretty clear. We could do it and then go back to the toys after.” 

He looked at Poe so hopefully that Poe found himself agreeing despite himself. “Alright, but if it ends up making you uncomfortable just tell me and we can stop. This isn't like using a toy Finn.”

Finn just nodded, hands already back on Poe's waist. He pulled off his underwear and immediately reached for Poe's cock. After hours of being hard Finn's hand felt amazing. Finn leaned down and licked the head. Poe cursed and pushed his head back. 

“There's no way I'm going to last long enough to fuck you if you do that. Come on.” He pushed Finn back into position. Finn went easily, spreading his legs open and presenting himself to Poe like he would for an alpha. Poe had been enjoying the view all night, but now, knowing that he was actually going to fuck him, the sight was almost too much. 

Poe’s omega cock wasn't nearly as large as the toys they'd been using. Finn still moaned when he entered him though. Poe was able to thrust easily in and out of Finn’s wet hole. He was wide and open around him. Poe’s own thighs were almost immediately wet with Finn’s slick. Poe bit back a moan at how the slick felt against his aching cock.

He fucked him as hard as he could. Every time Poe bottomed out Finn pushed back to meet him. “Fuck, Poe. Fuck me Poe. So good.”

When Finn's words just became a long needy whine Poe pushed in two fingers alongside his dick, flexing them to spread Finn open like the start of a knot would. He increased it to three fingers when Finn’s hole began flexing around him. He slammed in roughly.

“Poe,” he gasped, sounding wrecked. Poe moved his free hand from Finn’s back and pushed two of the fingers from that hand inside Finn on the other side of his dick. Finn squirmed, having to actually work to take the girth. Poe continued thrusting against his fingers inside of Finn. 

He was so focused on fingering Finn he almost didn't notice when the omega began to come. A rush of slick covered his fingers and hand as Finn clenched down impossibly tight around him. The pressure of the wet warmth was too much and he jerked as he came as well, no longer able to hold back.

He pulled out but left four fingers inside of Finn. He flexed them for several minutes until they began to cramp and he was forced to remove them.

“So not a disappointment,” Finn said against the pillow. Poe laughed as he kissed his shoulder.

Finn woke up several rounds later to Poe washing his thighs with a warm wet cloth. “Hi” he said, his voice was raw.

Poe smiled, “Hey. There’s some water on the night stand.”

Finn took a sip. He was sore and aching, but he knew instinctively that his heat was over. Poe must have realized too because he was dressed in his casual work clothes and was moving around his room getting ready for the day. 

He watched him and noticed that Poe was avoiding looking at him. He supposed the other man felt awkward about having him naked in his bed now that they weren’t in heat mode. Finn thought he should probably find it awkward as well, but it felt natural. He stretched and breathed in the heavy scent of both of them that lingered on the sheets. 

“Last night was amazing,” he said, breaking the silence with a smile. “I had no idea heats were like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Poe gave him a crooked smile, “You'll probably enjoy it more next time. You’ll have time to find a willing alpha by then. Anyone on the base would be lucky to have you,” Poe said. 

“Oh, yeah. An alpha,” Finn nodded, looking away. Thankfully Poe was busy fixing his hair. He drank the rest of the water and noticed that a second full cup was sitting next to where he'd found the first. His throat was still sore, but the gland swelling had gone down.

Poe continued, “If you need any help in negotiating, just ask. I can help you out, or Jessika can if you want an alpha mediator. Don’t ask Snap though, the whole heat thing makes him uncomfortable.” Finn noticed that Poe was rambling. 

“What do you do for your heats?” he asked, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to think about finding some random alpha on the base to spend his next heat with. Not when he was still laying in Poe’s bed, surrounded by their combined scents. “Do you have an alpha?”

Poe gave him a blank look in response. “I don’t have that many heats. I’m on suppressants, and when I decide to go through with them,” he shrugged and motioned at the upturned box of sex toys laying next to the bed. Finn vaguely remembered kicking them down there. 

“Oh.” Was all he could think to say. 

Poe was walking towards the door. “Feel free to sleep here and use the refresher when you wake up. I have to go to a few meetings, and I’m sure you want some time alone. Heat hangovers are nasty.”

“Poe,” Finn said, not wanting him to leave. Poe turned around and looked at him, hand already on the door. Finn changed his mind. “Thanks again, good luck at your meetings.”

Poe just nodded and left. 

Heat hangovers were beyond nasty. Finn threw up twice. Cried for over an hour. Tried to masturbate once before crying again in frustration over the fact that his dick wouldn’t get hard. His hole was sore, though all he really wanted was Poe’s cock back inside of him. He fell in and out of sleep, too tired to actually leave the bed. It was terrible until it was suddenly over. 

Finn got up, washed up, and put on the clean cloths BB-8 had rolled in sometime while he was sleeping. The droid greeted him at the door with a series of supportive beeps. They rolled with him to the mess hall, chattering away the entire time about the slumber party they’d had with Jessika’s droid after being kicked out the night before.

It was already dinner. Finn wasn't sure if he was hungry, but he grabbed a bowl of soup and found an empty space to sit. 

He had just convinced himself to eat when voice interrupted him. “ I heard you spent the night with Poe.” Finn paused, his spoon still halfway to his lips. Shelley, a giant of an omega was smiling across the table at him. 

“What?” Finn asked. He could feel his entire face heating up. He looked at the rest of the table, but no one else seemed to be paying attention. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. Especially not right next to General Organa who was reading something on her pad

“It's been the talk of the base all day. There’s no reason to be embarrassed though,” Shelley assured him with a laugh. 

Finn gave a weak smile in response and tried to go back to eating his soup.The way the mechanic was grinning at him was making him nauseous. He was use to not having privacy. But he still didn't want to talk about it, not when he still didn't know how he felt about it, and not with someone he barely knew. 

Shelley went on, still grinning, like they were sharing some joke. “I know it can be embarrassing to get assistance from another omega, but no one is going to judge you here. Especially not when it comes to Poe. I mean, who hasn’t spent at least one heat with him?” Shelley winked, “It’s nice to have someone like him on base.” 

“Someone like him?” Finn asked. He didn’t know what the other man was talking about, but he didn’t like the tone of his voice. Spending a heat with Poe wasn’t funny.

“Yeah, you know. An omega’s omega,” he said with a grin. “A heat hussy.”

“Lieutenant Shelley,” General Organa’s voice was sharp as she looked up from her datapad with a frown. “I’m certain I didn’t just hear you use a disrespectful term when describing a superior officer.”

“No Ma’am,” Shelley said, his smile falling from his face. 

“Then I must have heard you saying you were done eating and that you were heading back to work immediately instead” Leia said, raising a single eyebrow. Shelley scrambled to obey.

Finn watched him go with a frown. He pushed his bowl away, giving up even attempting to eat. He hadn't been feeling good before, but now he felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted to go back to Poe's room. Instead he turned to the general. 

“Ma’am” Finn said. The general had made it clear before that she was always willing to answer his questions. She even tried to insist that he call her Leia since he wasn't enlisted, but that was too far for him. “What was Shelley talking about? What’s an omega’s omega?” He couldn’t bring himself to repeat the other phrase. He knew what part of it meant.

She sighed, putting her pad down. “The lieutenant was crudely referring to the fact that Commander Poe is gay. He only likes other omegas,” Leia said. “There's not many gay omegas. What that tends to mean on a base this size is that he’s often called to assist mostly straight omegas with their heats. Some omegas look down on him for his orientation and help, even though he does it as a favor to them. I trust you won’t do the same.”

“Of course not,” Finn said. He couldn’t imagined looking down on Poe for anything, least of all giving him one of the best nights of his life. He considered what she said as she went back to eating and working.

“General,” he paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, “When you say he's gay does that mean Poe might want to spend more than one heat with someone if they asked him to?” He paused as a thought came to him. “Or date them? Can omegas date each other?”

The general met his hopeful expression with a smile, “Yes, I imagine that he might spend multiple heats with another omega and date one if the right omega came along.”

“Right, thanks ma’am,” Finn said standing up. 

He found Poe in the makeshift office that the man usually tended to avoid. The window was open and the light of the setting sun was shining on him as he leaned against his desk. Finn noticed with a mixture of pride and embarrassment that there were several large hickies on the other man’s neck. He vaguely remembered putting them there. 

“Hey,” Finn said. Poe looked up at him.

“Hey,” he said. He looked Finn over with a warm smile. “How are you feeling? Recovered from your heat hangover?”

“I’m great,” Finn said, walking over to lean against the desk next to Poe. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Finn watched him work. He was doing something with numbers and charts. 

Finn took in a deep breath. “So Shelley said you were gay,” Finn said, trying for casual but stopping when he saw Poe flinch. “I mean,” he tried to begin again but trailed off as Poe turned to face him completely.

“Yeah, I am.” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I didn't know if you knew when you asked me to help you with your heat. If you weren’t so far gone I would have talked to you about it. It’s alright if it makes you uncomfortable. You wouldn’t be the first, but I promise I’m not going to be weird about it,” he said.

“No,” Finn reached out and grabbed Poe's hand, “That’s not it all. I mean. I’m pretty gay too.” Poe just blinked at him, “Well. I’m gay for you at least. I don’t know if I am in general. I’ve only known that I’m an omega for a day now, and before that I was on suppressants. But I’ve liked you forever. And now that my hormones are in full swing I realize that I haven’t just liked you, I’ve liked liked you. Though I knew I wanted to kiss you before all of this, but really,” he looked desperately at Poe, “please make me stop talking. I can’t shut up.”

Poe was grinning at him. “I don't know, listening to you right now is a lot of fun,” he squeezed Finn's hand. “So you’re gay for me huh?” 

Finn groaned, leaning in to hide his face against Poe's neck, breathing in his scent as he did. “Can we just pretend I said something better than that? Something romantic?” 

“Nah, I like it. I’m pretty gay for you too,” Poe said as he pulled Finn in closer and kissed him.


End file.
